The development of hardware and software for engine control units keeps becoming more difficult because of cost pressure in the automobile field.
Today's signal processing in microchips is mostly carried out using software. In the case of voluminous calculations such as of filtering algorithms, the problem of real-time capability often comes up, since the microchip has a series of other tasks to perform at the right time. Genuine and, particularly, multiple parallelism of controller structures is usually avoided for reasons of cost.